


Day #27 - Ropes/Restraints

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [27]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Sidewinder have great trouble learning in the Navy.
Relationships: Team Sidewinder & Team Sidewinder
Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day #27 - Ropes/Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

"I can't believe it's been 10 years EZ." Nick said, placing his hand on top of Eli's gravestone and giving it a pat before stepping back.

"Seems like only yesterday we were out in those mountains, you know?" Kelly said, keeping up the narrative.

"I was watching some kid with a boat in the marina the other day struggling with hitching his boat, and I remembered all those stupid drills we had to do when we joined the navy. We thought it would be all shooting guns and 'Yes Sir' 'No Sir', but it was more than that wasn't it?"

"Fucking tie that knot, tie a totally _different_ one for virtually the same use, what would you need for this issue, what would you need for that problem? It was fucking _stupid_ because I swear, I didn't need more that like three the entire time we were in service, and I've never fucking used them since!"

The men both laughed, knowing that their friend would be laughing along with them if he could.

They both stood to attention when they heard guns on the other side of the cemetery and watched in silence as the flag was folded and passed on to whomever was the fallen's next of kin.

"Eli's mum tried to give me his flag." Nick said into the silence after the Taps had been played.

"She did?" Kelly asked, surprised and turning to his husband. "You never told me that."

Nick shrugged. "I didn't really know how."

Kelly waited into the silence, knowing that Nick would continue to talk soon and not wanting to head him off if he needed to get something off his chest.

"She said that he had been the closest to me and that he talked of me all the time, like a brother, and it was right that I had it."

Kelly continued to stay silent, knowing that Eli had sent them on a road trip to help to bring Sidewinder together again years ago now, that there had been items in that box that were relevant to Eli's plan and mementos of the time Eli had spent on this earth, including a stuffed monkey called Seymour who had pride of place on the mantlepiece of the cabin; but there had been no flag, so Nick clearly hadn't taken Eli's mum up on the offer.

"I told her that it was right that she had it, that she had the honour of having it, knowing that Eli had died for his country, even if he no longer wore a uniform, he had served in the FBI with honour." He paused, his throat getting a little choked up. "I wondered whether she gave me that box because she thought she had to; you know? I wondered whether she was going to keep it and then felt obligated to hand it to me because I'd refused the flag, let her keep that."

"She gave you that box because she knew that you and Eli were like that." Kelly crossed his first two fingers. "Not out of any sort of guilt or because she thought she should. Have you been thinking that all this time?"

Nick shrugged, but that was answer enough.

"She gave you that box because you were the closest person to him. You gave her that flag because she was the closest person to him. It's the same thing."

Nick reached for Kelly's hand and squeezed, looking down at Eli' s grave again.

"We all miss you." Kelly said, putting his own hand on top of his grave.

"Oorah."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
